1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a urological examination apparatus which comprises a patient table, at the foot end of which there is provided a sink which serves to collect fluids and which is provided with a drain.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a series of urological examinations bodily fluids or rinsing fluids are released, which fluids are to be collected and drained by the sink. Such a sink should not interfere with the examiner during the examination and with the access to the urological examination apparatus. They cannot be moved underneath the examination table, because they then interfere with examinations performed in conjunction with X-ray fluoroscopy, they must also be environmentally acceptable. The systems of sinks used for this purpose in practice satisfy these requirements only conditionally.
Sinks are known which can be displaced laterally or which can be lowered. The lateral access to the apparatus is thus impeded or the leg space for the examiner is limited; moreover, the sinks cannot perform their function in these positions. Also known are collapsible receptacle systems which are used only once. On the one hand, these systems are not sufficiently stable and on the other hand they represent a burden to the environment.